A Simple Hug
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Hug me. Kanda demanded. Was this even the Kanda Yuu I know, he DID just ask for a hug from me... Rabi's POV.


This is a fanfic celebrating Kanda Yuu's Birthday! HBD Kanda Yuu! I love you –hands b-day cake to Kanda- Anyways this is a little sad but all in all it ends with a happy happy ending. It is BL, no likey no read. Rabi x Kanda.

I don't own anything cuz if I do none of them would be virgins any more. Not even Jerry…

XXX

_My demands are expected for you to follow._

_So hug me around my waist._

_And kiss me on my pouting lips._

_Don't ever let go of me._

_Because the lost of your warmth is too cold to bear._

_Hug me, Rabi._

The night was darkand the wind howled outside my window. The clock ticks by and time has passed. I slipped off the thick covers and the cool air chilled me to the bone. I shivered as I stepped on to the cold floor.

The room was pitched black as I rubbed at my eyes lazily. I yawned once, then twice before reaching over to my side table, my fingers grasped a cold metallic clock, I stared at the hands as they pointed to a number.

_4:23_

The ticking of the second hand kept a rhythmic noise; it was comforting in the silence.

Suddenly there was a light knock at my door. I looked up at the sound and the doorway was gently pushed opened. I winced as the sudden light contrasted against the darkness I have been enveloped in.

"Rabi." He gently called out.

"Hmm…" I made a noise notifying him I was sitting on my bed. His silhouette against the door was dark yet comforting. His long black hair cascaded down his back as his long exorcist jacket held on to his skinny yet muscular frame.

"…You still awake?" His voice seemed to be cracking but this was Kanda Yuu we are talking about here, that can't really be him.

_Can it?_

"Ya…" I mumbled my reply. I yawned as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. "How was the mission?"

"We got the innocence." The other coldly replied as he stared at me with those icy blue eyes. I shivered under the intense gaze. He walked over to the wooden chair in front of my bed; he knew my room like the back of his palm.

The room was once again silent except for the ticking of the clock on my bed side table. I stared at the younger teen collapsed on the wooden chair looking quite dazed. Suddenly he snapped and commanded.

"**Hug me."**

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I said hug me." He said again.

"Yuu, are you okay?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised, it wasn't everyday that **the** Kanda Yuu was asking, well more like demanding you to hug him. I walked over and lay a hand on his forehead, seeing whether it was especially heated. His face was rather cool to the touch. I pulled back but was stopped as his pale hand grasped my own.

"I am fine." He insisted. "Can't you just hug me?"

He asked me once more. I froze, pondering this though in my head. "Are you serious?"

"Just hug me, you son of a bitch."

He closed his eyes. I couldn't be sure but in the pale moon light I swear I saw a drop of liquid falling down Yuu's face. I blinked but I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his fragile form. He shuddered at my touch but relaxed and buried his face into the crook of my bare neck.

"Tell me." I murmured into his ear. He pulled back slightly. I looked at him straight in his eyes; he averted my gaze and looked upon the floor.

"He died." He started. "The akuma pierced his heart." He replied icily.

"I could have saved him but that other one had me pinned against the wall." His eyes were glazed over. His voice was void of any emotions. "I watched that thing as it killed him. I couldn't do anything."

I kneeled down and stared up at him. He looked just like a pretty porcelain doll left behind by its owner. The sadness in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

I was right, Yuu was crying. I closed my eyes at such a sight and wrapped my arms against him once more, but this time I held on to him tighter. I could feel his grasp on my back. He held on to my thin black shirt with the tightest grip.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him gently. He shook his head and replied.

"The flower took care of it."

I nodded. "Take your jacket off." I said as I tugged on his long black and white jacket. He silently slipped out of it. He stood before me clad in a loose dress shirt showing off the bandages that wrapped around his chest. He turned around and walked towards the window.

He stared out towards the empty vast before the Black Order. Suddenly he said out loud, asking me a question I would have never expected from a person like him.

"Why does it hurt so much here?" He placed his hand over his heart.

I walked closer to him and hugged him from behind. My hands settled comfortably right above his waist band.

"It hurts right there because you have a heart, because you can feel, because you can love."

I replied as I lay one of my hands over his.

"Unlike me." I muttered to myself. He didn't seem to have heard that, which I am grateful for.

He continued to stare out my window. Suddenly he turned around in my arms and faced me; his cheeks still had the stains caused from the previous tears. His face was merely a few inches away from mine's.

"Kiss me." He demanded once more. I looked at him strangely.

"Can't you just kiss me?" He stared at me with those icy blue eyes of his.

I sighed and looked back up at him. "Why though?"

"I want to feel your lips on mine's." He replied as he continued to stare into my eyes.

I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. His lips were soft; I saw his half lidded eyes as his long eyelashes fluttered. He moaned lightly as I pushed myself harder against him, now having him pinned against the window. He gasped and suddenly pulled back. Suddenly his eyes weren't filled with the longing it used to held, it now held pain and horror.

I backed away from him. And rethink what I just did.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"No." He gasped out as he stood on shaken legs. "The fight flashed into my head…" He gently murmured.

I now realized what just happened and I nodded understandingly.

"_I could have saved him but that other one had me pinned against the wall." _

_His voice boomed in my mind._

He walked back up to me and threw his slender arms around me, now forgotten everything from before.

"I missed your warmth." He muttered by my ear. I gently smiled at that. I tugged at his dress shirt.

"Come on." I urged him. "You must be tired."

He yawned at that. His fingers took a hold of those buttons and tried to undo them. He suddenly looked up at me and said.

"Help?"

I nodded as I kneeled down and slowly unbuttoned those ivory white buttons. His dress shirt slipped off his pale smooth skin. He reached down and took a hold of my hand.

"Thank you." He replied with a smirk.

_The Kanda Yuu I know came back._

"You are very much welcome." I grinned at that and walked towards my bed. I slipped under the cover as he did at the same time. The warmth was still there, I shifted my position so I now held him in my arms. I sighed in content at the contact. I felt him relaxing against my hold.

"Kiss me?" He asked again as he turned his head to look at me in the dark.

"Again?" I asked him.

He just leaned forward and laid a kiss on my lips. The taste of him lingered on my pale lips.

"おやすみなさい" Kanda whispered quietly into my dark room. (Translation: Good night)

"Good night Yuu-chan." I replied sweetly.

"Don't call me that."

_Yup, the Kanda Yuu was definitely back and in full force too._

_Is that good?_

_Or is that bad?_

XXX

How did you guys like this one? Lets hope you all enjoyed that. This idea was originally for another fic in another fandom but I somehow got the idea of Kanda demanding for a hug from Rabi. And the line "Hug me, you son of a bitch." That is what Michelle, a friend of mine's said to another one of my friends, Nana. Thank you very much you two XDDD. I love yuri. giggles-

Happy Birthday Kanda Yuu! And my friend, Bob! -b-day cakes to everyone-

So here you go, hope you enjoyed it. R&R


End file.
